The Aftermath (Steven Universe fanfic)
by TheUniKittykat
Summary: Take note: I do not own Steven Universe. The Crystal Gems track down Peridot only to find that she has created new gems. And there is another gem and she's heading to Earth. She's looking for Peridot and the other gems who've come to the planet and she wont leave. Not until she's captured all of them.


Chapter 1: Emerald, and the encounter in Kindergarten

Prologue

When I saw that the signal had disappears I knew I had to report this to Yellow Diamond. I quickly sent the data to my usc-Universal Storage Crystal- and rushed to Yellow Diamond's throne room. My heeled boots echoed through the yellow crystal halls. I was practically nervous, the thought of Yellow Diamond punishing me sent shivers down my spine. "Mother of gems." I hissed below my breath as I approached the reception table.

There at the seat sat a Diamond clone, they're practically used for battles, but seeing that most recent wars and battles had been won they were useless. "May I help you?" She asked, "I need to see Yellow Diamond." I said calmly. She nodded, and placed a record crystal right in front of me. "Gem, state your purpose, and what division did you come from." I took a deep breath, not that I needed to, but I was nervous. "Emerald. I am here to report about the warship that went to Earth. I am from the scouting division."

She pressed a hidden button on the crystal and placed it on a mini warp pad, it immediately teleported. After a second a glass crystal materialized. The Diamond took it and swallowed it, she nodded and gestured me to enter.

I sighed in relief and rushed through the large yellow crystal doors. When I was inside the doors immediately closed. My hands teeth began to chatter as I looked down from our benevolent leader. "Hmm…" I flinched, my instincts told me to run, but I had to hold fast from what I heard the last Gem who was ran out before speaking was vaporized by Yellow Diamond herself! I didn't want that to happen me! I was just made a century ago.

"What new do you bring me…? Emerald." My name rolled off of her tongue like venom. I shivered. "M-m-m-ma'am I-I-I h-h-have s-s-s-some troubling news." I sensed her scowl, she was begging to hate this. "What do you mean troubling news?" She asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat, "The Gem warship that contained Peridot, Jasper, and Lapis Lazuli, has disappeared. It was last seen orbiting Earth two weeks ago… Should we send a search party?" I asked.

"Gem, look at me." I flinched, but I had no choice. I slowly wrenched my head from my hunches to look at her. Her ovular face, short yellow hair and diamond gem on her lips. I couldn't look away. "You will go, take a skilled sorceress, a Gem with a good weapon, and a war veteran. Retrieve any survivors, bring them back alive for punishment." I nodded, and she turned away. I began to leave, "Oh." Upon hearing her voice I stopped and turned around. "Don't bring a ship, and tell that Diamond clone to send a message to your Gems. The warp pad located at Jupiter should help you."

I bowed, and left the yellow court.

It felt pretty unusual for me to be waiting inside Steven's house, I mean it looked normal but this average house hides secrets. I sighed and stared at my phone, "I wish he'd call me… I'm getting worried." I paced around the room, it was kinda different without Steven around. I sighed.

Without another world I approached the refrigerator and took out a slice of cold pizza. I took a bite, suddenly I heard the warp pad. A column of bright sky blue light materialized inside the house, I held my breath.

They materialized all at the same time. Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven. "Your back!" I rushed towards Steven and gave him a hug.

I had to hold my smile back, I just can't help it when Connie makes Steven blush. It reminded me of Rose when she was around and with Greg. I became entranced with my memories from the old days, "Pearl." I felt strong, yet gentle grip on my shoulder. I quickly turned to her. "It's rude to stare, you know." I blushed out of embarrassment. I sighed.

"Steven the three of us are going to have a meeting, you can just hang out here with Connie." Garnet quickly opened the temple door, she wasn't reluctant at all about leaving Steven and Connie all alone in the house, but Steven does have Lion. He'll be fine.

We approached the temple door. Amethyst and I quickly moved away to let Garnet through. She showed her palms and the door opened for her. The red 'Y' shape quickly parted revealing a Japanese temple interior. Wooden walls, columns, floor boards, and windows. Though there were no doors this is the perfect place for a meeting.

Garnet was the first to enter, I followed and Amethyst was the last to enter. Garnet took a seat at the center, I waved my hand and three white cushions appeared. A sat in the lotus position so did Garnet and Amethyst. "Down to business. We need to see if Peridot had made any contact with Kindergarten, or with one of the thousand Kindergartens in earth." Garnet turned to me, "Pearl, a hologram of Earth, please." I nodded, and without much concentration I created a perfect hologram of the planet. "Show us the locations of each Kindergarten." I snapped my fingers and several dots appeared. "Judging from the location of where Peridot landed…" My eyes followed Garnet's finger. "The nearest would be… Here." She pointed to the place where Amethyst was made, "And here, beneath this cove." It was actually two spots, both were at equal distances from where Peridot's escape pod landed.

"We'll split up. Pearl, take Steven with you and head to Amethyst's Kindergarten. Amethyst and I shall head to the one underwater."

I was shocked, why would Garnet want to make Steven participate in this mission. I mean he did really well on his last one. He was finally able to summon his shield! "Uh, Garnet. Why are you letting Steven come with us? He might not be able to beat Peridot." I said erratically. But like usual she just looked at me. My shoulders slumped in defeat, "Alright I'll tell him to prepare for the mission." I stood up and left the room.

It was sort of sad when Connie heard that Steven was leaving for another mission, but she understood. It reminded me of how Greg would usually be around the temple, he'd fret about Rose going to a dangerous mission, but he understood.

"Bye Connie! I'll see you later!" Steven waved goodbye to his human friend. The warp pad automatically triggered, we were engulfed in a column of sky blue light. As soon as we were inside the warp stream I motioned to Steven to come closer. "Steven, here's the plan. If we see any signs of Peridot we immediately follow it, but carefully. And if she's managed to activate Kindergarten-let's hope not-we'll have to fuse." As expected his iris's formed into stars. "We can fuse!? I Mena you and mom formed Meteorite!?" I nodded, "Wow… How tall is she? What's her weapon? Does she have four eyes or two?" I sighed.

"Steven, you know you'll see her later, but I have to warn you though. Can be a tad bit childish due to your young personality." He nodded, "Good, now get ready we're about to exit."

As predict we arrived in Amethyst's Kindergarten. It looked the same. I quickly jumped down, Steven followed. His gem powers were improving, he had better control of his photokinesis and his healing powers were just fine. And his weapon summoning skills have gotten better, now he can completely summon the weapon freely!

I feel so proud. We trudged through the dead soil each hole, wall, and gem creator brought horrifying memories of how I was made. I could still remember it. I was just an ordinary Pearl on the water planet Ocianiaca, it was a plant filled with water life. I was just made by a giant clam that I called mother. But when the Homework Gems arrived they killed my clam and created me, we were an army of Pearl designed to think of tactics and machinery. Eventually I, along with a few were accidentally created with free will. I learned that Pearls with free wild were broken, so I adapted.

I eventually made to Rose's side and she immediately found out, but she didn't smash me, she just let me be myself.

"Pearl, do you hear that?" I heard Steven say something, but I didn't pay attention. "Hey Pearl!" He poked me. "Oh… What is it Steven?" He gave me an angry face, "I said: Do you hear that?" I gave him a skeptical look, "Hear, what-" That's when I hear it, a Gem creator burrowing itself to the depths of the planet. "Oh no… Steven, we have to fuse now!" He smiled and nodded.

"Gem creator status: Functioning.

Two new gems: Carnelian and Tanzanite.

Gem location, Carnelian: Left hand, back of the palm. Tanzanite: Right leg, just below the thigh. Gem structure:

Carnelian: Triangular, has a small circular facet,

Color: Yellow.

Tanzanite: Square, octagonal facet,

Color: Deep blue.

Status of Gem creation: Normal

Rate: Torpid.

Newly created Gems, standby and await further instructions."

Peridot left the two new gems and entered the control room, better observe my opponents.

Carnelian, a tall light yellow skinned woman, with neat yet untamed hair the stretched to the ground. Her outfit was simple, and it allowed quick motion, a long sleeved orange tunic with lemon yellow outlines, she also wore a pair of cavity yellow leggings and a pair of yellow brown boots.

Tanzanite was different, she looked like a cave woman, a loin cloth around her waist and a single piece of cloth that covered her cleavage and a headband of blue feathers, and in the center was a skull.

This might be easier than I thought. I slowly stood and stretched, it's been a while since I've summoned my weapon. I spun around for two seconds, the summoned Steven's shield. I tossed it into the air, took a deep breath, stretched my four arms closed both my eyes, and summoned Pearl's weapon. The shield was still in mid-air, spinning in one direction, with precise accuracy I threw the spear.

It impaled the shield dead center, it automatically shifted to the right, and then the tip formed into branches that held the shield tight. With the weapon forming done the axe fell to the ground, it landed with a thud. A small crater formed around it. "I missed this." I whispered to myself. I smiled and approached the weapon, stared into the blade and sighed, "I can't believe I've changed…" My frilly shirt replaced, and tutu as well, but now I'm dressed in a leotard with a pink shirt and a sash around my hips it hung loosely, covering my thighs and loose shorts. To my surprise a pair of fingerless gloves appears at my forearms and detached loose long sleeves on my upper arms.

My hair stayed the same, long, curly, peach colored, and tied neatly. I still had Pearl's nose and Steven's eyes.

Without another word I rushed into battle, slashing away at an injector. The blade sliced through the air, cleaving the injector in two. I exhaled and sliced the air a blade of energy ripped through the air flying straight towards Carnelian and Tanzanite.

The blades reached their target. _BOOM!_ A dust cloud formed around the two. "Woohoo! Yes! I win!" I jumped up and down like a child. "Calm down Meteorite." I said to myself. "Gotta check and bubble." I slowly approached the dust cloud which had begun to dissipate. _SHWING!_ I quickly jumped to the side. A chain sword. Not good! I back flipped away. Those things are dangerous!

The sword sliced through the dust. As the dust cloud slowly reveals its hidden treasure perfect symmetry greeted me. Oh the perfection! Carnelian had the perfect stance her guard and defense up, Tanzanite held her shaman's staff right in front of her a light blue force field around them.

Carnelian prepared to strike she brought her right arm down in one fell swoop. The sunglow sword quickly elongated, strong amber bond held the blade together. It was malleable and its bearer fast. She twirled around, and her sword kept getting longer. Not good.

I quickly held the axe in front of me, the blade automatically wrapped itself around the blade of my axe. Carnelian grinned, with one strong pull the axe went flying from my hands. Tanzanite quickly took her place. She held her shaman's staff, the tip-a Celeste skull-was aimed at me. It glowed and shot a beam of Celeste blue energy.

I clapped my hands together, it automatically summoned a small black hole. It swallowed the blast. I exhaled and dashed towards them, my left arms made contact with my hand it acted as a force that gave my body enough force to launch and counter attack. My left arms punched Tanzanite dead on the face, it quickly incapacitated her, and her limp body flew towards the wall. She crashed and fell to the ground unconscious. Guess my meteoroid right hook still lived up to its name.

I kissed both of my knuckles. "Yes." _Wham!_ Carnelian's feet made contact with my legs. I fell to the ground. I quickly recovered and slapped her, I spun around. I kicked her multiple times before backing off. I left her beautiful face bruised. "Take that you yellow freak!" I rushed for my axe. All of my arms grabbed it, with a lot of effort and power I enlarged the blade, just like Garnet enlarging her gauntlets. It grew in size, the blades glowed a soft cyan blue. "Your times up Carnelian," I grinned at her smugly. "Oh yeah!? I can beat you with my eyes close. That axe of yours ain't got the power to cleave me in half." I frowned, "Are you really challenging me? I mean you were only created for how long? A month? Isn't that too short for a gem?" I asked. She shook her head. "You better look out old lady!" She mocked, great I'm angry. I quickly swung my axe, another blade of energy formed. It sliced through the ground like it was nothing. It cleaved her in two. I smiled at her, my victory re-assured. "Not bad, but when Peridot get's here she'll-"

She pooped back into her gem.

*A few meters underground, in the Decagon facet. The farthest sector of this kindergarten sat Peridot. She typed away, looking through different log entries of the last Homework gems of this sector.

 _Boom!_

She glanced up, her right eye never leaving the screen. "I believe Beryl had won."

I was aware of the battle going on above, I just chose to ignore it. I wasn't in the mood with dealing with those Crystal gems-belch!

Besides if they'd won the three of us could always form Moonstone. I smiled smugly. I walked towards the inverted triangle platform. As I stepped on it the platform rose. As I ascended I summoned my weapon. An armed robonoid. These things are expendable. I quickly summoned two detonator robonoids and three other armed robonoids. I was greeted by bright sunlight.

A few meters away was a tall gem. A fusion! "You! Stop right there!" The armed robonoids quickly responded. One shot a beam of light green energy, another a laser, and the last was a stream of bullet energy. The tall gem quickly reacted, she used the blade of her axe to block my attacks. "Oh no…" I whispered. Jasper warned me about this. A Rose Quartz fusion. These fusions of Rose Quarts were powerful in offense and defense. It sometimes came with differnet abilities.

Flustered and frightened for my gem cracking I turned to Tanzanite. "Tanzanite quickly! Fuse with me!"

Her eyes quickly opened, she quickly lunged at me. I took her hand and danced. Soon both our gems glowed. Our bodies molded into one.

Aquamarine, a nine foot tall blue gem. She had no feet, only four legs and a pair of arms. Peridot's visor had turned into a transparent skull with no sockets. Peridot's gem had moved down occupying the center of the face, while Tanzanite's gem was on the first right leg.

I slowly opened my eyes. "My, my. Naughty gems must face punishment!" I summoned two robonoids and Tanzanite's staff. I slowly touched the robonoids, they glowed in sync with the skull on the staff. In a flash of electric blue light two Electric Skulls floated. It opened its mouth and laughed. "Ahahahahahahahahah!" It was loud and barely bearable. I snapped my fingers and ordered them to attack. They screeched and lunged for the gem, their maws leaving streaks of lightning in their way.

She gasped and used her arms to cover herself.

Electric Skulls!? I haven't seen those in a thousand years! The two weapons flew directly at me, but I knew the one thing Electric skulls were bad at and that's following their target. I quickly covered myself with all my arms and tried to stay motionless, but my tactic failed. Their electric filled jaws bit into my skin Aquamarine snapped her fingers and a sharp jolt was sent through my body. I felt my self separating Steven, Pearl, please forgive me…

 _Poof!_

The gem disappeared, what was left was a mangled Pearl, her body scrounged up in pain. Beside her lay an unconscious Steven. Pearl was quick to recover, she quickly looked around and saw the unconscious Universe beside her, she gasped. "Steven!" She quickly grabbed him and summoned her spear.

She placed her foot in front her and drew a circle with the tip of her spear. A columned of light erupted along with a column of dust. Pearl knew that she was defeated, she felt the jolt.

Within the column Pearl had disappeared, along with Steven and the poofed Carnelian. She rushed to the warp pad and gently placed Steven on it. With one look behind her, she heard the roar of Aquamarine.

Out of desperation she summoned two items, a dreamcatcher and a bead necklace. "I guess it's time to use these two…" A tear fell from her eyes. She glanced at Steven and sighed. "Oh Rose, forgive me." She threw the dreamcatcher to the ground. She gave it one lost look before it activated.

The ring burst into rose petals while the net began to mesh itself into the earth of Kindergarten. The net began to spread, each un-fertilized gem turned to dust, and the injectors fell apart, turning into pink rose petals. The desolate Kindergarten was bathed in pink rose petals.

To Pearl it was beautiful, unlike Aquamarine. "No! No! My plans! Graaahrgh!" She roared and sent her Electric skulls at Pearl. Pearl lifted Steven into her arms and a column of light blue light erupted, teleporting them, but left the bead necklace. As the column disappeared it dropped onto the ground, each different color began to glow in a pattern. Red, blue, orange, purple, grey, pink, and white. Once it was completed the beads exploded. The magical essence flowed into the warp pad, rendering it inactive for eternity. Once Aquamarine saw this she roared. "No!"

She fell to the ground remained motionless until she was cut in to. The torso formed into two different gems. Peridot, and Tanzanite. Peridot fumed, "No, no,no! Get the stasis gems! Ready them now!" Tanzanite bowed and jumped away.


End file.
